Rovinare Famiglia
by DemonIB
Summary: Rovinare adalah salah satu Famiglia yang baru saja terbentuk, sebelumnya mereka dipinpin oleh Rovinare Primo. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika mereka terbunuh? Akankah Minato dan Guardians nya selaku penerus Rovinare Primo dapat membalaskan dendam mereka? TYL. OCs. Feel free to read or not, dont like dont read. Rated T dikarenakan "kata-kata kotor" dan sedikit Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**OI OI! Demon IB balik lagi disini~ /Mending gak usah kali/**

**ini entah darimana dapet ide, yang penting udah deh jadi cerita #duar**

**plus juga, makasih banget buat yang udah mau review "Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir" yah~**

**juga makasih yang udah mau ngebantuin bikin OC disini.**

**Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KHR AREN'T MINE!**

**WARNING: TYPOS AND SUCKS GRAMMAR~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Hai Diari , perkenalkan, namaku Soraru Minato, dan mulai hari ini aku adalah pemilikmu yang baru. Sementara ini aku tinggal dirumah susun bersama keluarga ku. Paling tidak sampai ajaran tahun baru. Walaupun kami tidak berhubugan darah, namun kami memiliki ikatan yang kuat! Rumah kami bernama Minukiko.

.

Aku mungkin terlihat sebagai siswa SMA biasa, namun kenyataanya tidak. Aku adalah salah satu Mafiosi yang berasal dari salah satu Famiglia baru di dunia Mafia. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah Rovinare Famiglia, dan aku adalah Rovinare Secoda (alias pemimpin ke 2 ).

.

Seperti Mafia lainnya, Rovinare Famiglia juga berkelahi dengan Flames. Flames di Mafia ada 7 buah dan memiliki warna yang berbeda. Seperti Storm yang berwarna Merah, Rain yang berwarna Biru, Thunder yang berwarna Hijau, Sun yang berwarna Kuning, Cloud yang berwarna Ungu, Mist yang berwarna Pink dan Sky yang berwarna Orange.

Dan sebagai pemimpin, aku lah yang menjadi pemegang Sky Flame. Dan Guardian-guardian ku juga tentu saja mempunyai Flame.

.

Mulai dari Tangan Kanan ku. Akakuji Io, pemilik Storm Flame. Aka adalah 'Merah' di Jepang, jadi menurutku cocok saja dengan dia. Namun kenyataanya sifatnya jauh beda. Dia adalah siswa biasa yang suka seenaknya, namun jika dilihat-lihat dia cukup perhatian kok. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga Tsundere.

.

Lanjut ke Tangan Kiri ku. Takemaru Naomi, sang pemilik Rain Flame. Nao sebenarnya bijaksana -melebihi aku pula!- namun sifatnya yang suka pelupa dan sadis itu lah yang menghalanginya. Dia adalah Ratu Yandere.

.

Lalu, Matsushita Akeru, Cloud Flame. Shuuya adalah seorang anak yang keren, hanya saja ia terlalu banyak berdiam dan tak banyak berbicara. Ia juga suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, namun tak separah Guardian ku yang lain.

.

Ah, lalu Kuroi Yukito, Thuder Flame. Dia adalah salah satu cewek sempurna, baik di sekolah maupun di Mafia. Namun sayangnya ia Yandere, tapi untunglah tak separah Nao.

.

Manabe Chiharu, Sun Flame. Dia terlihat tenang, namun jika sudah mengenal dia dengan baik, kau akan mengetahui seberapa bedanya dia waktu serius dan saat ia bercanda. Namun jangan salah sangka, seberapa gilanya dia, Chiharu termasuk orang yang diidolakan di sekolah kami!

.

Dan yang terakhir, Ajibana Aiko, pemilik Mist Flame. Dia sangatlah misterius, dan suka sekali membuat orang-orang terkejut. Ia seakan tak terlihat. Dan parahnya, ia sangat terobsesi dengan ku. Walaupun sudah dijaga oleh Io maupun Nao, ia tetap saja bisa menemuiku.

.

Walaupun aku sudah mempunyai mereka, tetap saja ada rasa yang kurang.

Aku kekurangan kasih sayang Orang Tua. Tidak hanya aku saja, namun seluruh penghuni rumah ini juga.  
Namun, tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang membenci orang tua kami.  
Kami tau, hidup di dunia Mafia itu tak lah mudah, maka dari itu mereka menjauhkan kami dari para Mafia lain untuk sementara.  
Maka dari itu kami tidak membenci mereka.

.

Dan tau kah kamu?  
Setiap Guardian dari Rovinare mempunyai sebuah tattoo yang berbentuk aneh.  
Saat kami berusia 5 tahun, Kami akan ditattoo oleh orang tua kami.

.

Sekian dulu dariku,  
Bisa bisa aku terlambat dan aku tak mau dibunuh oleh Akeru jika sampai terlambat!  
Salam,  
Soraru Minato, Revinare Secondo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Minato! Kau sudah bangun belum?" panggil seorang perempuan dari lantai bawah kediaman Minukiko. Menyadarkan Minato dari apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

.

"Udah Yuki-chwaaaaaaaan~~" teriak Minato, ia pun segera bergegas untuk mandi dan tak lupa mengganti baju. Setelah itu ia berlari kebawah untuk sarapan seperti biasanya, namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu ruang makan untuk merapikan bajunya.

.

"Oi, Minato, kalau jalan pelan pelan, nanti kau akan terpeleset tau!" ujar Io pada Minato

"Chiharu, kalau makan jangan terburu-buru! Contoh si Akeru tuh, tenang kalau makan!" ceramah Nao pada Chiharu

.

"Sorry, Nao~ hari ini aku harus terburu-buru! Hari ini akan ada pertandingan basket antara anak baru dengan senior! Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan tenaga yang banyak! " kata Chiharu sembari memakan sarapannya.

.

Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah kecil melihat Guardian-Guardian nya, "Arara, kalau berhenti jangan ditengah jalan dong, Secondo" bisik seorang cewek dibelakang Minato. Ia tak perlu melihat maupun melirik, ia sudah tau siapa itu. Itu adalah salah satu Guardiannya, Aiko.

.

Sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, Io menatap semua orang diruangan itu, "OI, KALIAN SEMUA! Kita harus fokus terhadap sekolah kita sekarang karena ujian sudah dekat! Jangan lupa itu!" yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

Nao melirik ke jam tangan nya, "WAKS! Kita akan terlambat! Duluan yah, Jaa ne!" ucap Nao sembari kabur ke luar rumah dengan membawa tas dan tak lupa juga tongkat Marching Band nya dan berlari ke sekolah. Diikuti oleh yang lain nya.

.

.

* * *

.

**Di Italia..**

**.**

"Ck, sialan! Mereka cepat sekali! Semua ayo cepat selesaikan!" teriak Rovinare Primo, alias ayah dari Minato.

Ya, sekarang mereka ini sedang diserang oleh suatu Famiglia dari kelas menengah, entah bagaimana atau apa yang telah mereka lakukan, tiba-tiba mereka mendapatkan serangan mendadak.

.

"Primo! Thunder dan Sun sudah meninggal! Kepala mereka dipenggal oleh musuh!" lapor Rain.

Mata Rovinare Primo terbelalak, "J-jadi... tinggal kita berdua?!", Rain mengangguk.

Namun tanpa disangka, dari belakang Rain, ada seorang pria yang menembakan pelurunya kearah Rain, dan membuat kepalanya meledak hingga otaknya tercecer. Rovinare Primo terpaku, "RAIN!"

.

Orang yang menebak itu tertawa sembari menekan pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkan ke Primo, "Keh! Selamat tinggal, Rovinare~" Tetapi, gerakan tangannya kalah cepat dengan gerakan pedang di belakangnya. Dan membuat tembakannya meleset ke lambung Rovinare Primo.

.

Rovinare Primo terjatuh, namun sebelum ia sempat tubuhnya bertemu dengan tanah, ada seseorang yang memegangi punggungnya, membuatnya berhenti terjatuh. Primo melihat ke orang yang telah menolongnya itu, sang leader Famiglia terbesar dan terkuat, "V-Vongola..."

Tsuna, orang yang menolong Rovinare Primo, "Rovinare, maaf kami terlambat menolong"

Rovinare Primo tersenyum, "Tak apa, Vongola, kami tidak marah dengan kalian"

"Tetapi, semua Guardian mu sudah meninggal, ditambah dengan kau yang sekarat, apakah ini akhir dari Rovinare?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak, Vongola. Ini sebenarnya belum saatnya, namun- Bisa kah kau memberi tahu anak-anak kami, yang sekarang berada di Jepang, bahwa kami sudah pergi? Dan jangan lupa, berikan pula cincin kami..." Pinta Rovinare Primo.

Tsuna mengangguk, "Apapun untuk sahabat lama, Rovinare."

Rovinare Primo mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

"Hayato."

"Ya, Juudaime?"

"Carilah penerus Rovinare yang berada di Jepang, katakan bahwa mereka harus secepatnya ke sini."

"Baik, Juudaime"

.

* * *

**OKE STOP AMPE SINI. #iniapa**

**sebenernya sih author juga bingung ini apaan -_- #lha #authorapaanini**

**Kalo gak suka bilang aja, ini juga gak tau bakal dilanjutin ato enggak #jangan**

**Jangan lupa Review~ Diberitaukan kesalahannya maupun nasehat nasehat juga boleh  
**

**Namun mohon diingat, ini BUKAN salah satu FF yang bertema OCxCanon. **

**sekian terima kasih, salam,**

**Demon IB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon IB disini lagi~**

**ini chap 2 nya udah selesai~~**

**Mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan, habis ngebikinnya cuma dalam waktu 2 jam doang =3=**

**selamat membaca~**

**Dan seperti biasa, KHR BUKAN PUNYA KU~**

**kalo KHR punya ku pasti kita udah ngeliat mukanya TYL!Tsuna dan TYL!Takeshi menikah dengan Kid!Hayato #APA #JANGAN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Oi, Hibari! Kenapa kau ikut juga ke Namimori?!" tanya Gokudera kepada teman seberangkatannya, Hibari. Mereka berdua sudah mendarat dari Itali ke Jepang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa masalahmu dengan itu, Herbivore?" tanya Hibari balik dengan dingin.

"Che- Sialan, kalau saja kau bukan Vongola pasti sudah ku ledakkan!" ujar Gokudera dengan kesal.

"Hn. Coba saja."

Gokudera menghela nafas, "Aku akan pergi ke SMA Namimori sekarang, kau ikut tidak?" tawarnya pada Hibari. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan,

"Tidak. Aku akan ke Mansion Vongola dulu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

SMA Namimori, sebuah SMA yang terkenal di Jepang karena berbagai prestasi yang diberikan murid-muridnya. Mulai dari Klub Kendo mereka sudah memasuki tingkat Nasional. Klub Baseball mereka yang diidolakan oleh pemuda-pemudi di Jepang dan selalu menang disetiap pertandingan. Lalu Klub Menembak mereka mempunyai banyak penghargaan serta guru langsung dari Militer Angkatan Darat.  
Banyak anggota Klub Archery yang memasuki lomba-lomba tingkat Internasional. Klub Marching Band mereka sering tampil diperayaan-perayaan dan sangat dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Tak lupa juga, OSIS SMA Namimori terkenal karena kedisiplinannya.

Dan SMA ini memiliki suatu kelompok yang sangat di hormati dan didukung oleh seluruh warga sekolah, mereka adalah Rore Vina.

Rore Vina yang terdiri dari 7 orang ini memiliki pekerjaan untuk memberantas pembullyan serta mendisiplinkan setiap murid dan tak lupa untuk menghukum setiap siswa yang melanggar peraturan.  
Setiap anggota Rore Vina mempunyai pin kecil yang berbentuk macam-macam yang berada di kerah kanan mereka.

.

.

.

Gokudera menyirit setelah selesai membaca lampiran yang diberikan oleh Hibari. Rore Vina? Apakah mereka itu Rovinare yang ia cari? Ia sekarang berada didepan gerbang SMA Namimori, jika data yang ia dapatkan tidak salah, para penerus Rovinare itu bersekolah di SMA Namimori ini.

"Ugh, Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku melihat sekolah ini, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar" pikir Gokudera.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan sembari mencari Rovinare Secondo, Gokudera beristirahat dengan menyender di sebuah pohon di belakang sekolah yang sangat besar dan tinggi dengan merokok sebatang rokok. "Hah, dimana aku bisa mencari mereka..." ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah tongkat menunjuk ke ketengah-tengah kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau? Dan tahukah kau jika disekolah ini mempunyai peraturan 'Dilarang Merokok', Tuan?" ujar seorang gadis. Membuat Gokudera melihat kearahnya.

Gadis itu berambut biru muda yang dikuncir kiri kanan disamping kepalanya dengan kuncir oren. Memiliki kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna, yaitu Hijau muda dan Biru muda. Dan ia mengenakan seragam wanita SMA Namimori. Gokudera dapat melihat sebuah pin bergambar tongkat besi seperti yang ada didepan matanya ini, namun versi kecilnya.

.

Gokudera mengangguk, "Maaf, tapi aku datang kesini untuk mencari sekelompok remaja yang berasal dari Italia. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari pemilik SMA Namimori ini kok" _dari si Bajingan Hibari Kyoya itu tepatnya._

Gadis itu menyirit, "Benarkah? Kau sudah mendapat izin dari Kocho-sama(Kepala sekolah. dari Gugel translet)?" dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Gokudera, "Baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan saya salah satu dari Rore Vina, Takemaru Naomi."

.

.

Gokudera tersentak, 'Takemaru Naomi'? Itu salah satu dari remaja yang ia cari!

"Kau Takemaru Naomi?"

Naomi mengangguk, "Yep, ada apa urusanmu kemari, Vongola?" Gokudera menyirit, _darimana-_

_"_Aku bisa melihat cincin Vongola yang ada di tangan kanan mu itu, Vongola Storm-san. Ku ulangi sekali lagi pertanyaanku, Apa tujuanmu kesini? Dan apa yang kau maksud 'Sekelompok Remaja' yang kau cari itu adalah kami, Rovinare?"

.

Gokudera mendesah. Mungkin saja ini adalah Rovinare Secondo, pikir Gokudera. "Ya, apakah kau-"

"Oh bukan, aku bukanlah Rovinare Secondo, aku Rain Guardiannya" oh, gadis ini menyebalkan rupanya, Pikir Gokudera dengan kesal.

.

"Lalu dimana Secondo?" tanya Gokudera. " Itu diatas " kata Naomi sembari menunjuk keatas pohon dengan tongkatnya. Membuat Gokudera bingung. Ia sendirian disini tadi, bagaimana caranya ada orang diatas sana tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Tak lama, pertanyaannya yang secara tak langsung dikeluarkan segera mendapatkan jawaban, "Ah~ Sejak kapan kau tau bahwa aku ada disini, Nao?" tanya sebuah suara laki-laki dari atas pohon. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang terjun dari dahan pohon itu, dan mendarat di sebelah Naomi.

Orang itu, Seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut cepak acak-acakan berwarna Oranye, kedua bola mata yang berwarna Biru laut. Ia mengenakan baju seragam Namimori untuk laki-laki. Dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah Pedang Kendo dan dikerah kanannya ada sebuah pin kecil bergambar Pedang Kendo.

Naomi menghela nafas, "Aku sudah mengetahui dari awal, Minato."

Soraru Minato hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa, "Maaf maaf~ Lagipula dari yang aku lihat kau menakut-nakuti tamu kita yah, Nao?"

Alis Naomi menaik, "Maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kok!"

.

Minato mendesah, "Sudahlah, kau memang susah kalau disuruh jujur. Kembali ke topik. Vongola-san, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Minato kepada Gokudera dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

'Ia seperti Vongola Primo- Hanya saja warna rambut dan modelnya berbeda..' pikir Gokudera.

"Vongola-san?" panggil Minato. Membuat Gokudera tersentak,

.

.

"Ah, maaf, Aku kemari atas perintah Vongola Decimo untuk mengumpulkan Rovinare Secondo dengan Guardian-Guardiannya, dan segera membawa mereka ke Italia secepatnya" Ujar Gokudera.

Minato menyirit, "Ada apa memangnya sehingga kami harus ke Italia? Bukankah ada Rovinare Primo disana?"

Gokudera menghela nafas, "Kumpulkan dulu Guardianmu, maka aku akan memberitahu semuanya."

.

.

* * *

**Oke nyampe sini dulu~**

**Jadi disini si Minato sama Naomi udah dikenalin secara official yah~ buat yang lainnya ditunggu dulu hingga chap selanjutnya**

**kalau ada ide atau gagasan boleh dikasi tau kok~**

**saran dan kritikan sangat di terima~**

**dan jangan lupa review okeh?**

**salam, **  
**Demon IB**** - ****_Molto_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai semua**

**Panpan aka DemonIB disini**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk update**

**Selamat membaca**

**Jika KHR milik saya, maka TYL!Yamamoto akan mengutak-atik 10 Years Bazooka agar bisa pergi ke 20 tahun yang lalu untuk mempedoi Kid!Hayato.**

* * *

.

Kumpulkan para Guardians Rovinare...? Minato berpikir.

Memang apa yang ingin ia ceritakan, sehingga seluruh anggota Famiglia harus berkumpul?

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Teriak seorang siswi yang berambut kuning keemasan dan dari jarak yang tak jauh dari tempat Minato, Naomi dan Gokudera. Membuyarkan semua yang ada di pikiran Minato.

lalu, "IO-SAMA, SAYA MENCINTAIMU, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?" ucap seorang siswi kepada seorang siswa berambut merah gelap yang sedang berdiri dengan bosan di depan siswi itu, jarak mereka tak jauh pula dari mereka.

.

Alis mata oranye milik Minato menyirit, "Suara itu...?"

Naomi menghela nafas, " tidak bisakah Io sekali saja membuat fans-nya tenang?" Merasa kesal terhadap sesama Guardian itu.

"Jadi itu teman-teman sekelompok kalian?" Tanya Gokudera. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Minato.

"Ah, Vongola-san, bagaimana jika kau tunggu disini untuk...uh...berapa lama, Nao?" Minato menggaruk rambut oranye nya itu.

Naomi tampak berpikir, "...45 menit, maksimal."

Gokudera mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Okie~ Dokie~~" Cengiran Minato menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Minato dan Naomi pun berpencar kepenjuru sekolah untuk menarik teman-teman mereka dan membuat mereka berkumpul.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa sehingga kami di tarik ke sini, Minato?" tanya seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan mata ungu violet yang menatap tajam Minato, dikerah kanan nya terdapat mini-pin bergambar tongkat baseball berwarna ungu. Ia adalah Matsushita Akeru.

Gadis disebelah Akeru menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, Akeru. Lagipula tidak mungkin kan, Minato mengumpulkan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas." Siswi berambut hitam namun ada warna hijau itu menepuk pelan pundak Akeru untuk menenangkannya sedikit. Mata hijau terang nya menunjukan ketenangan dan kelembutan saat menatap Akeru. Ia adalah Kuroi Yukito. Di kerah kanan nya terdapat mini-pin bergambar kipas berwarna hijau.

"Yo, Naomi! Ini ada apa? Tak biasanya kalian mencari kami sebelum pulang sekolah..." Kali ini gadis dengan rambut kuning golden dan mata hitam pekat yang bertanya dengan nada kebingungan. Dikerah kanan nya terdapat mini-pin sebuah busur dengan panah yang siap untuk di tembak-kan. Ia adalah Manabe Chiharu.

"Ara ara, Kenapa ada Vongola disini...?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam pekat yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Minato, yang sedang berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya dan agak membuatnya terkejut dengan kemunculannya tersebut. Gadis itu mengenakan banto pita berwarna hot pink dan memiliki mini-pin yang bergambar Rantai silver yang memiliki bola kristal berdiameter 2cm diujungnya. Gadis ini adalah Ajibana Aiko.

Pernyataanya tadi membuat teman-temannya memandang kepada Gokudera, yang dengan santai-nya merokok.

Seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang berdiri disebelah Naomi sembari menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap lebar. "Oi oi, sudahlah! Lagipula Vongola tidak akan menyerang kita. Jika iya, mungkin saja Vongola ini sudah tercabik-cabik oleh seseorang sehingga tak dapat dikenali lagi." Ujar cowok itu dengan santai. Air mata menggenangi kedua mata coklat tua-nya karena menguap tadi. Kerah kanannya dihiasi mini-pin bergambar senjata AK-47 yang berwarna merah terang. Cowok ini bernama Akakuji Io

Naomi, selaku pelaku yang dimaksud oleh Io, hanya mengendus kesal.

Minato hanya menghela nafas, "Sudah, Io. Jangan memancing perkelahian disini." Tegur Minato kepada Io, yang dibalas oleh anggukan malas.

Mengumpulkan para Rovinare ini tidak bisa digolongkan mudah.

Ada yang harus ditarik dari kejaran fans nya, ada yang harus bertarung dengan-nya, ada yang harus dibujuk dulu dan ada pula yang harus dibuat pingsan dulu. Namun ada salah satu dari mereka yang dengan senang hati menuruti. Ada pula yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dipanggil.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gokudera, "Nah, Vongola-san. Kami sudah selesai."

Gokudera melirik jam tangan-nya. 31 menit mereka mengumpulkan para anggota, 10 menit terjadi pertengkaran kecil, 4 menit mereka ditenangkan. Tepat 45 menit ia menunggu sesuai apa yang diberitaukan oleh cewek berambut biru terang itu. Sembari mematikan rokoknya, Gokudera berdiri dan menatap para Rovinare ini.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa terbiasa dengan kejadian tadi..' pikir Gokudera. "Kalian, ikut aku." Kata Gokudera sambil berjalan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Eh? Kemana, Vongola-san?" tanya Chiharu.

"Vongola HQ di Jepang. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan 'Vongola-san'. Panggil saja Gokudera." Gokudera berkata tanpa menoleh. Para Rovinare muda, tanpa banyak tanya lagi, mengikuti langkah Gokudera ke gerbang SMP Namimori.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Gokudera melihat seseorang yang sedang bersender pada tembok gerbang. Didepannya terdapat sebuah mobil Limo berwarna hitam.

"Oi, Hibari!" Panggil Gokudera kepada orang itu, yang dibalas dengan tengokan.

"Hn, Kau rupanya, Herbivore." Kata orang itu -Hibari- dengan tenang.

"Teme- Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau bilang mau berdiam di Vongola HQ?"

"Hn, Omnivore itu berkata aku harus ikut menjemput para Herbivore-herbivore ini."

"Tch, kau ini-" Omongan Gokudera terhenti karena suara ponsel-nya yang berbunyi.

_'HEY! shougai kienai kizu naraba sore ijyou no kizuna wo kizuite_  
_JOY JOY egao ga mitai kara_  
_Nerau wa_  
_Ippatsu_  
_YES! HOOMURAN!'_

Sembari mengambil ponsel-nya Gokudera berkata, " tunggu sebentar " dan ia berjalan agak menjauh dari mereka.

Hibari menatap para Rovinare, "Hn, rupanya kalian anggota Rovinare yang dibicarakan oleh Omnivore itu."

Minato, Naomi, Yukito dan Chiharu membungkuk sopan kepada Hibari, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kocho-sama." kata Minato.

Hibari kembali menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada Yukito. Sembari mengangkat tonfa-nya, ia berkata, "Bertarunglah denganku, Herbivore." dan mengayunkan tonfa-nya kearah Yukito.

Yukito, yang kaget dengan serangan Hibari secara tiba-tiba, hanya bisa menutup mata rapat-rapat serta melidungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

TRANG!

Suara kedua mental yang saling bertemu membuat Yukito membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia dapat melihat seorang cowok melindungi dirinya dari serangan tonfa dari Hibari dengan sebuah tongkat Baseball yang terbuat dari besi. Segera saja Yukito mengenali siapa orang yang melindunginya itu, "A-AKERU?"

Akeru, yang mencoba untuk mengentikan gerak Hibari untuk melukai -ehempacarnyaehem- Yukito, berkata kepada Hibari, "Mungkin kau adalah Kocho-sama kami. Namun, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang melukai Yukito!"

Hibari hanya mengeluarkan senyuman iblisnya, "Hn, Semangat yang bagus." dan ia pun berhenti. Tepat saat itu juga, Gokudera kembali.

"Oi oi, Hibari, kau tidak berusaha melukai mereka, bukan...?" Gokudera menatap Hibari dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hn, itu kau tau." Jawab Hibari dengan tenang.

Gokudera menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, kita akan pergi ke Vongola HQ sekarang."

.

.

* * *

**Oke sip saya berhenti disini. *tepar***

**Buset, bikin ini aja ampe 3 minggu-/ITU GEGARA KAMU MALES PAN/**

**Disini, para anggota Rovinare udah dikenalin, secara langsung. /dan secara malas/ /apaan/**

**Entah ini udah berapa words, saya gak peduli.**

**Yang penting udah bikin. /slapped/**

**Chapter selanjutnya /mungkin/ akan ada gore nya.**

**Nah, Jangan lupa untuk Review.**

**Atau Kamikorosu.**

**P.S. : Itu lagu nya dari KHR, 8059 - Oretachi no JOY**


End file.
